


so what do you do?

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek is an artist...sterek drabble - 3/28 - words of the day: struggle, accompany, relieve





	so what do you do?

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles is relieved when Derek gets up to start his day. It was a struggle to let go of the were. “So, uh-“ he calls out to the kitchen, where Derek’s making coffee- “you know, you never did tell me what you do? I mean, I know you have a job. Erica mentioned it. Something about a studio.”

“Uh, yeah. I paint. I actually have to head there today. Would you like to accompany me?”

“Wow, all formal… do I have to dress up? Is this like a gallery?”

A hand playfully shoves his shoulder. “Ha ha. Go get dressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
